


Ziveze

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Kudos: 1





	Ziveze

Ngomuzwa omnandi, uBrienne washukumisa izandla zakhe, wazicindezela phambi kwezingalo zakhe zempi ukuze abambe isandla sakhe. Uphumule esinye isandla sakhe esiqwini lapho bekuyisihlakala sakhe khona, izandla zakhe ziyaqhaqhazela. UBrienne ngamahloni waqondisa izingalo zakhe kuye okhalweni oluqinile, ngaphansi kwehembe lakhe. Kuzwakale kukuhle ukuzwa isikhumba sakhe simelana naye kangangokuba avale amehlo akhe ukuze awuthande. Wamuzwa ehleba igama lakhe phakathi kokumanga, futhi kwavela ukwethuka kokwehla kuye. UBrienne wagijimisa izandla zakhe emuva ezingalweni zakhe lapho emthinta, esukuma ebheke kuye eboshwe amabele futhi ebuyele emuva kuye emuva. Wamqabula kanzima, eluma inyama yezindebe zakhe eziphansi njengoba amunca kuzo. Njalo lapho ehlangana nomzimba wakhe wamqinisa isifiso sakhe, okwenza ukuba umoya wakhe uphume ngomlomo.

UBrienne ususa indwangu eyimboze ngokuphepha esifubeni sakhe, ededela amabele akhe amancane kuye. Wayebheke kuye ukuthi amukelwe ngaphambi kokufinyelela ngaphansi kwehembe lakhe lapho bemi khona beqaphile, futhi wabamba isicubu sokudla esikhanyayo esikhanyayo. Wancika wamanga kulokho, kodwa kancane. Ngalo lonke uhlobo lokuthinta emzimbeni wakhe njengoba beqabulana, uBrienne wazizwa evuka ngokwengeziwe. Wayefuna. Wayekufuna konke, noma ngabe kunjani, noma ngabe kusho ukuthi ngeke esaba intombi. Wayefuna ukuzwa isikhumba sakhe sisha kuye. Wayemfuna, umzimba kanye nomphefumlo — wayekwazi futhi njengoba nje ayazi isisindo se-Oathkeeper esesandleni sakhe — futhi wayefuna ukuba abe naye.

Isifebe Senkosi. Isifebe Senkosi. Isifebe Senkosi.

Lapho amazwi oMfowethu egcwala engqondweni yakhe, waqina. Kuliqiniso-ke. Bangibona ngiqinisile. Lapho nje esezophinda alahlekelwe yizinhlungu, njengoba kwenzekile ngaphambili, wabuyisela ukuzethemba kwakhe. Futhi ngibizwe ngamanye amagama. Amagama angabe engichaza ukuthi ngubani njengoba ayichaza njengo “Kingslayer”. UJaime wahlala emuva ngandlela thile wambuka ngamehlo abomvu, ayekhule sonke isikhumba sakhe. Kukhona iqiniso elithile kuwo wonke amagama alimazayo umuntu abizwa ngalo, uma kungenjalo ngeke alimaze.

“Uyabanda. Mhlawumbe kufanele siyeke, sibuyele emlilweni, ”kusho yena, yize bekungabonakali sengathi yilokho ayefisa ukukwenza ngempela. UBrienne wabona ukukhathazeka ebusweni bakhe futhi wamamatheka ngokunamathela kule ndoda enhle eyayiphambi kwakhe. "Yini, nkosikazi yami?"

Wabamba ingubo, eyayiphonswe eceleni emhlabathini, wayisongela emahlombe akhe, eyelula ukuze isongele neyakhe.

“Izinto ezimbili, Ser Jaime. Okokuqala, ngicabanga ukuthi uqinisile. Kufanele sibuyele, siqinisekise ukuthi uPodrick uthola okuthile okudliwayo. ” Kusho uBrienne, emqabula kamnandi njengoba bebambene ngaphansi kwengubo yoboya.

"Yini into yesibili?"

"Ngi ... ngiyakuthanda, Ser Jaime."

Ukuthula okomzuzwana, nokumhlolisisa okumkholisayo njengoba asho lawo mazwi kumshisile. Ngonile, bekungafanele ngabe ngithe - Waze wamsondeza eduze, wamqabula ubuso kanye nentamo ngokukhululeka lapho kuvulwa ihembe lakhe, alibeka phambi kwakhe ukuze aqhubeke nekhasiketi yakhe emzimbeni wakhe. Uzizwe eshukunyiswa ukuthinta kwezindebe zakhe esikhunjeni sakhe, ukuvuswa kwakhe ngokomzimba esimemezelweni sakhe, ukuthi wayenesiqiniseko sokuthi amabhulukwe akhe ayeshayeka ngemisipha kamalume wakhe.

“Hlala phezu kwami,” kusho kamnandi phakathi kokuqabula. “Ngibambe.”

“Kepha nami nginguye,” uBrienne waqala ukubhikisha.

“Hlala phezu kwami, Brienne,” kusho ngegunya. UBrienne waphazanyiswa okomzuzwana ngokushintsha okungazelelwe kokuziphatha kwakhe, kodwa futhi waxhonywa futhi wajabula ngakho. Izwi lakhe, ukuthinteka kwesandla sakhe, belinxusa — lingaphoqeleli.

UJaime wazihlenga kabusha kusukela emadolweni kuya ekuhlalweni ngemilenze yakhe phambili, wasebenzisa isandla sakhe sokudla ukuze azivuse kahle. Ngokudikibala, uBrienne waguqa ngamacala ngakuye, ephumula amathambo okhalweni. Wezwa iqhude lakhe, likhulu futhi linzima ngaphansi kwakhe, futhi wabheka ngamehlo akhe aluhlaza acwebezelayo. Ubengeke akhathazwe ukucasuka kwamatshe amatshe awembele emilenzeni yakhe, njengoba udick wakhe owayebabaza wawukhanyisa lokho kushisa ngaphansi kwakhe, egcobhoza indwangu emelana nengubo yakhe. Lapho ethola ibhalansi yakhe, wamanga kanzima, wayibamba ngehembe. Ukuhlikihla iqhude lakhe ngokumanzana nobumanzi bakhe bekuphuza, futhi wazithola esezinyakazisa okhalweni wakhe ukuzozizwa. Ngenkathi ethatha isikhashana embheka, wayenobuso obucwathile obungeke busho ukuthi ubemshaye ngezihlakala, ukube ubengamamatheka ngaleyo ndlela yakhe.

SNAP! Kude kude, kwaqhuma iqhubu, okubenza bobabili bahlukane nokudla kwabo bebheke emthonjeni oseduze nekamu. U-Oathkeeper usembhedeni wami, wacabanga ngokudabuka. Njengokungathi kuvumelanisiwe, wagxumela ezinyaweni zakhe, njengoba kwenza uJaime, bobabili behamba kahle ukucasha ngemuva kwe-oki eliseduze. Bengicabanga ini? wazikhathaza lapho ephendula ikhanda lakhe ngesiga esikhulu esikhulu efuna imbangela yomsindo. UPodrick. UBrienne waquleka ngenkathi emhlola emubamba nje kancane engasenazimpawu zokuthatha uhambo kusuka ezimpandeni zesihlahla.


End file.
